


Rock Paper Sci- Ugh

by nshittyboys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I hope, Kinda?, M/M, and yes, cookie is a character, just a little, sort of fluffy, taeyongs only mentioned like twice uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nshittyboys/pseuds/nshittyboys
Summary: Donghyuck and Renjun are stuck playing rock paper scissors for the last cookie, but for some reason, they tie every time.





	Rock Paper Sci- Ugh

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this mess! well, I hope u do! or it's a waste of time to be honest. also, feel free to point out any mistakes because I made loads while trying to make this small shit oof-

Renjuns and Donghyucks sleepovers were usually one filled with watching shit movies and anime while cuddled up under a blanket. It was uncomfortable but definitely worth it. This time however, the two boys were sat facing each other with harsh glares directed to one another, fists clenched. Silence surrounded them both. The atmosphere was tense.

It wasn’t unusual for the two to sometimes go at it like this from time to time. Actually, it happened quite a lot. Both Donghyuck and Renjun were quite serious with their food, especially cookies.

The score was currently 0:0. What worse was that they’ve been going at it for almost 15 whole minutes. Why couldn’t they have just halved it before it reached its half hard half soft state? Why did they even start eating cookies at 2 in the morning? What was on the line for this anyway? Both their egos and a small cookie.

Donghyuck was first to break the silence. “Renjun, I’m gonna give you one last chance. If you, for whatever reason, pull the same shit as me again, you’re going to get it.”

Renjuns replied started with a simple scoff, a smirk gracing his lips.”What are you gonna do? Call Taeyong on me? Let me remind you of the fact that you were the one who bought a box of uneven cookies.”

“Yes. Since I was the one that went out and bought everything, I deserve the cookie.”

“No you don’t. You’re supposed to be in charge of the snacks because this is your house. Keep yourself in check, love. This is a mistake on your part so I am the one that has to get that cookie.”

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling, Donghyuck brought his still clenched fist up to his mouth, giving it a small peck. “Bring it, fucker.”

Holding back the smile that was threatening to take over his features at Donghyucks usual weird behaviour, Renjun simply replied “Don’t cry when you lose, whore.”

They both closed their eyes at the same time. “Rock

Paper

Scissors”

After throwing their respective signs, they both opened their eyes to slightly frustrating sight.

They had both thrown papers.

“Fuck- I was totally sure that I had got you there.” Donghyuck at this point, was starting to slowly get mad at how he and Renjun were scarily similar. Even down to every single throw.

Slightly pouting, Renjun proceeded to chime in while staring at the cookie. “At this point the cookies just gonna get hard. Can’t you lose? Not even for me?” He lifted up his knees, resting his chin on them and hugged his legs close.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden comment and by how small and adorable Renjun looked at that moment, Donghyuck decided to end this war the easy way.

“Renjunnie” He called out to the other boy. Renjun replied with a hum, still looking at the snack that had been long left on the floor.

“Renjunnie~” Donghyuck started to whine, not enjoying the fact that Renjun was more into a cookie than him.

At that, Renjun decided to finally look up at the younger. “Can’t you see me having a moment with Mr. Cookie-Sama?” He proceeded to then to unwrap one of his arms from around his legs and reach out to stroke the cookie with his index finger. A finger which Donghyuck had decided to flick away from the cookie that gained a small “Ow” from the elder.

Huffing out a small breath in frustration, Donghyuck quickly got up on to his knees and shuffled closer to Renjun, them now sitting side by side.

“What do you want?” Renjun asked, raising an eyebrow at the other as Donghyuck started to lean his head on to Renjuns shoulder.

Donghyuck just kept silent, not wanting to let the fact slip that he was, indeed, jealous by a cookie. Renjun used his free hand picking up the cookie from the ground before pressing it up to Donghyucks lips.

Donghyuck, however, just kept his mouth shut, not wanting the stale thing anymore. Renjun, taking notice of the sudden mood shift then proceeds to set the cookie down. “I guess we both don’t want it anymore. It wasn’t even good anyway.”

Although Donghyuck didn’t reply, he nodded his head in agreement. Taking note of the time, Renjun lets out a soft yawn, wrapping both his arms around the other before looking at him. “How about we just end this with a kiss and go to sleep, yeah?”

Lifting his head up, Donghyuck quickly presses his lips against Renjuns, softly lingering there for a few seconds before pulling away in a noticeably better mood. “We could have just saved Mr. Cookie-Sama for Taeyong. But yeah, I’m way too tired for damn cookie”

Renjun leans forward, gently kissing Donghyucks forehead, “Go clean yourself up, yeah? I’ll go in after you.”

“Yeah yeah Mum. I’ll be sure to finish up fast.”

**Author's Note:**

> I,,idk how to end this tbh


End file.
